Feeling Peachy
Feeling Peachy is the eighth and final comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 37th comic overall. Plot In order to earn enough money to buy the new Peach Phone, the five McReary siblings voulunteer to work at the McReary-Wilson Family Café for one week. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Armando Vasquez ♦ * Braulio Guillen ♦ * Joshua Jackson ♦ * Eric Serrato ♦ * Mr. Hill Trivia * This is the sixth comic since his debut in "The Big Trade-Off" that a form of Angel Chacon does not appear in. ("Best Brother", "The Pool Date", "The Step-Cousins Wilson", "The Return of Armando Vasquez", " The Amnesia Act of 2015") * Claude is seen talking with an app on his Peach Phone. He types into the phone, and the words are said through a small speaker around his neck like a necklace. This is a reference to the iCarly and Victorious crossover special iParty With Victorious, where Cat Valentine uses a similar device to speak because she had a severe throat infection throughout the special. **This is also the second time Claude uses a device to speak for him. (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures) * Salvador calls Packie "school president" in the beginning of this comic, meaning Packie still holds this position from "Patrick McReary: School President". * Peach Incorporated is a parody of Apple Incorporated. Peach Inc also appears in SR's sister comic series Cletus Comics; in this series, they are shown to also manufacture robots as well as smart devices. * Ever since "A Day With Drew Brees" in Season 2, the McReary-Wilson family had a computer in their living room. Starting with "The Return of Armando Vasquez" (which was earlier in Season 4), that computer was replaced with a laptop. The laptop last appeared in "Haunted House of Horror". Starting with this comic, the laptop was replaced with an iPeach home computer (which resembles the real-life iMac). * Second comic to involve raising money. ("Portrait of a Football Player") * Third appearence of the McReary-Wilson Family Café. ("Portrait of a Football Player", "One Tough Break-Up") * This is the second comic to feature Salvador Real's apartment ("The Return of Armando Vasquez"). This is the last location that appears in Season 4, since the last scene of this comic takes place here. * In his cameo appearance at the beginning of the comic, Armando Vasquez was accidentally drawn with his hat backwards in this comic, which makes him resemble how he looked in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. **Eduardo Tena was also accidentally drawn with his hat facing the wrong way, with the hat being forwards rather than backwards. However, this was only at the end of the comic when he appeared along with Salvador and Claude; at the beginning of the comic, his hat was backwards like it should be. * The PeachPhones that are seen in the series resemble the iPhone 6 Plus, which cost at least $300 from the Apple Store. Assuming that they cost the same amount in the DR4L Comic Universe, this would mean that the McReary siblings will have to earn $1,500 working at the cafe. Maureen and Hector get their own phones as well (which are seen for the first time in Season 5), which pushes the grand total to around $2,100. * Seeing as how comics in the series are normally set in chronological order, and if this comic takes place shortly after "Haunted House of Horror", then it is unlikely that Maureen and Hector would buy the McReary siblings new phones right after they got in trouble for lying to them in the previous comic. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics